On the 14th
by Zora Arian
Summary: 14th Febuary and 14th March. Keyword: gifts. Hints at Sherlolly; two-shot.
1. Valentine's Day

**I know, I know. Only the Japanese celebrate White Day. But really, wouldn't it be great to have the boys give back what us girls gave to them for Valentine's Day? :DDD ~White Day is the male version of Valentine's Day, taking place a month after V. Day, but on the same day, 14th. So far, celebrated in Japan only.**

* * *

Molly stood outside the door of 221B, clutching a red frilly heart-shaped cushion tightly to her chest. It was Valentine's Day that day, and of course she had only one guy in mind to give a gift to. She was deliberating whether to knock on the door or wait a few more minutes when something tall appeared beside her, blocking the sun rays shining towards her and casting a long shadow over herself. She frowned and turned to face upwards, to see an expressionless Sherlock with his customary blue scarf around his neck and trench coat, collar turned up.

"What is it, Molly?" he asked her regarding her presence outside the front door of his flat.

"I- I, uh…this…" With nothing better to say, she extended both her hands with the cushion gift towards him.

"Umm, happy Valentine's…Day?" she said, making it sound like a broken question rather than an enthusiastic statement.

Sherlock gingerly took the cushion and inspected it before a rare wide smile appeared on his face. "This is just perfect, Molly!"

Molly, who had been looking down at her shoes in slight embarrassment, shot her head up at his exclamation. "It- it is?"

"Yes! I can use the cotton inside this for my current experiment! John doesn't allow me to use the ones in the flat." He flashed her a blindingly bright smile, to which she gave him her own smile.

Before she could ask him anything else, though, with lightning speed he went into the flat and slammed the door shut, making Molly stare at the spot he had just occupied in frozen shock. She shook her head, bringing herself out of her surprise, and chided herself for thinking that things would be different this year round.

As she turned round the corner, she received a text message, followed by another one. The first one made her smile; the second, roll her eyes.

Happy Valentine's Day to you too. -SH

John made me do it. -SH


	2. White Day

**Alright, for this chappie, please imagine that they celebrate White Day as well. If you have any violent objections, I guess you could PM me about them…**

* * *

It was almost 11pm in the morgue. Molly finished typing out the last word of the autopsy report and leaned back in her chair, yawning and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to keep the sleepiness at bay. She got up from her chair just when the doors burst open and Sherlock came barging through. She was so tired that she did not flinch at the sound, and instead she groaned.

"Sherlock, it's…rather late now," she turned to him, bleary-eyed, "I'm tired and sleepy, so please, can whatever you want be done tomorrow?"

Molly yawned again, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she did so.

"I don't think these cookies would taste good if I give them tomorrow," came his response.

She wiped the water off her eyes and frowned at the gift that suddenly appeared right under her nose. She took it, a square thing wrapped in plain red paper. His earlier words came to her a second later and she sobered immediately. "A…cookie, you say?"

"20. Mrs Hudson baked about 70 of them this afternoon and insisted that John and I eat some. John had forced 17 in his mouth to keep her happy and kept 21 in the cookie jar."

Molly stared at the box a little while longer, unaware that Sherlock was feeling uncomfortable and was shuffling his left foot. "These 20 cookies…they're your share, isn't it?"

"You'd have more fun munching into them than I would anyway."

She looked up and gave him a warm smile. "Anyway, thank you."

He gave a jerk of a nod before exiting the room.

Molly kept the box in her oversized bag and proceeded to clean her work desk. After removing her lab coat and wearing her own coat, she was about to turn the lights off when she saw the wall calendar, and immediately remembered what day it was.

14th March. White Day.

She shook her head and a small smile adorned her face. He couldn't have given her a gift because it was White Day, right?

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed both these two chapters! -And please take a look at my other works; thank you :) :DDD**


End file.
